Story
The story of Entry Point (as of Jun 27 2019) is currently being released in a non-linear order. The unlockable story consists of 9 Missions and 10 Cutscenes. Backstory In Entry Point, there is backstory given through means such as The Lock, Cutscenes, or Character Dialogue. The known and okay to share backstory is given in the following: The Story So Far 2007 *Wren, Rose, and presumably other Halcyon operatives are sent out to kill Jackdaw. Wren claimed to have shot Jackdaw twice and dropped a burning building on him, and Rose seems to confirm this. Although the mission seems obviously successful, it ultimately returns as a fail when the Dawn Valley Incident occurs. 2012 *January 27th - Black Dawn Rose and two other operatives breached the Dawn Valley Defense Lab to secure intel relating to REDACTED, then destroy the lab. The objectives were completed successfully, however they were ambushed during the escape by Jackdaw. The van was destroyed by his Thumper, and the operatives were executed, all by 3 shots, except for Rose who was shot twice. The police arrived on the site shortly after and detained her. *January 28th - The Freelancer/Halcyon The morning after, a freelancer was hired by Halcyon to infiltrate a police station, steal the investigations of the incident and install a backdoor in the station. The mission was completed without problems, and with the files retrieved, Halcyon discovers Jackdaw's return and Rose's survival. The freelancer was hired again by Halcyon that night, for a more permanent position. *February 19th - The Blacksite A couple of weeks training in the Killhouse later, the freelancer was sent on their first real mission - to rescue Rose from Wargate. The freelancer passed their Raven onto Rose during the mission, and they were extracted without problems. *February 21st - Rose Two days later, Rose is in an interrogation room with the Director. She insists that Jackdaw was shot and couldn't make it out of the building. Meanwhile, Wren is briefing the freelancer, and just as he about to tell them the next mission, he was interrupted by Rose. The Director promoted Rose to Mission Coordinator and she'll be calling shots for the freelancer. 2014 *March 2nd - The Financier Two years later, and the attacks on Halcyon is clear. They are certain Jackdaw is behind it, but as he is elusive, the best lead they have is one of his financial backers, Ryan Ross. The freelancer is sent to capture him, (canonically, he is captured, not killed) as well as take his hard drive for any intel. 2015 *April 17th - The Deposit The intel obtained from Ryan Ross allowed Halcyon to attack multiple assets belonging to the now known faction Phoenix. Most of the operations were going smoothly, but one of the target was considered significantly harder than the others. The freelancer is sent into the Cincinnati Trust bank to retrieve a Phoenix dead drop. *April 20th - Critical Rose is at the firing range with the Raven. The freelancer found her there, saying that Wren sent them to find her. There's a new mission for them, and it was critical. The freelancer notices Rose being troubled by something, but she quickly changes subject to their Raven, stating it was a custom. The freelancer tells her it was passed down to them by someone they used to know, which made Rose feel bad for taking it, but the freelancer reassures that they're alright with it and Rose, deciding that the freelancer was trustworthy enough, ultimately told them her name is Rachael. *July 17th - The Withdrawal The freelancer arrives at a bank in San Francisco, California, which was a Halcyon site. Tasked with taking all the money in the bank, the Mission Coordinator now being Jackdaw and their getaway pilot Sparrow, the freelancer's alliance has changed. 2017 *January 1st - Payoff A mysterious figure, dressed in black is waiting in a hangar in the woods. They stare down at their suppressed UP9 when they suddenly heard a creak and aimed at the direction of the sound. It was Jackdaw opening the door. Poop He commends them for being jumpy, that it'll keep them alive for longer as the figure lowers their gun. Jackdaw puts an equipment bag on the table between them, stating it's for them and they're doing good. He tells the figure to keep their head down, stay in hiding and that they know what happens if Halcyon catches up to them. Ending The ending will be given in the last cutscene titled Epilogue. Currently, the ending is unknown and can either be a Halcyon Victory, a Phoenix Victory, or a Law Enforcement Victory. This includes the military group known as Steel Cove.